


Rain Clouds

by quilledcorsair



Series: I just needed to see you [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilledcorsair/pseuds/quilledcorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence prompt: "David, please. Don't make me go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Clouds

Killian sat, broken and worn, on the bed, his hands clutching a photo frame with a picture of his Swan. It was candid, taken when she wasn’t looking, by the wolf girl, Ruby. Her eyes were bright with mirth, corners crinkled in laughter and hair flowing behind her in golden spun waves. She looked heart stopping. Happy.

But even this image wasn’t enough to wash out the picture of blood and scarred flesh from his mind. Tearful goodbyes and heartache, hands clutched desperately as he struggled to keep the life from leaving.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the bedroom door, making him sigh and shift on the bed, not making an effort to move otherwise.

[[MORE]]

“Killian,” came David’s voice, scratchy and hesitant. “It’s time,” he reminded. As if he needed any reminding. _It cannot be, not so soon. It was too soon._  He gripped the frame tighter in his hand, a lone tear slipping down his face.

He could hear David shuffling outside for a moment before opening the door, quickly closing it behind him. He sighed, a long, insufferable sigh- all regret and hurt and  _loss_. “It’s time to go,” he repeated, coming to stand in front of him.

Killian looked up, eyes red and puffy- his expression almost pleading. “David,” his voice cracked. “Mate, please.  _Please_  don’t make me go,” he almost whimpered, his grip on the frame making his knuckles turning white.

“Killian, I-”

“No!” he cried, standing up abruptly, his eyes wide and wild, his hair sticking up in every which way. “No! You don’t understand. I-I can’t do it, David. I can’t stand there and watch-” he broke off, too choked up to finish that sentence. “Don’t make me go, Dave. If you value my sanity, don’t.  _Please_ ,” he pleaded, sitting back down on the bed, his head clutched in his hands in defeat. “I cannot bear it.”

David knelt down next to the bed, his hand gripping his mate’s shoulder tightly, trying to channel his strength through to the man- to help him get through what will be the most hardest day of his life.

"Killian, I can only  _imagine_  how hard this must be for you. I-I have no words that can console you, mate. But you are my family, and we  _will_  get through this. We will,” he promised, conviction laced through every word as he urged his son-in-law to meet his gaze. After a long moment, silence disrupted by ragged breaths, Killian looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"I am not ready to say goodbye,” he whispered.

“Neither am I,” a broken voice whispered from the doorway, making both men whip their head toward the speaker, eyes wide and alert.

Emma smiled brokenly at her husband, her hand clutching her coat closer, her face blotchy with tears. “Dad,” her voice broke. “Give us a moment, please.”

David hesitated before nodding, leaving them alone for the first time in three days.

“Swan,” Killian breathed, walking up to her, wiping away his tears. “I’m sorry, love. You didn’t have to see that. You’ve already got a lot on your plate,” he apologised, not meeting her gaze.

He heard a small whimper before she clutched his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes, pooling with tears and reflecting endless pain. She bit her lip to stop it from trembling, his brave Swan. “You have  _nothing_  to be sorry for,” she whispered fiercely. When he looked about to protest, she cut him off, “No. Listen to me, because you don’t seem to be ready to listen to anyone else. What happened to-” she faltered, “to us…It was awful. It  _is_  awful. We-” she swallowed thickly, squeezing her eyes shut, resting her forehead on his as he shuddered out a breath. “We lost our child,” she was crying now, her voice coming off high and broken. “You lost your child, baby. It’s okay to grieve. It’s okay to feel  _anything_.”

He whimpered low in his throat, clutching her to him, burying his face in her neck. She wordlessly ran her fingers through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. “It’ll be okay,” she whispered, kissing his head. “Don’t push me away,” she hugged him closer and he broke, tears streaming endlessly as he grieved for their child. The one that hardly lived to see a day pass.


End file.
